LABB Files: The Two Successors
by vannaxvindicated1233
Summary: L and B's legacy still lives on, even when they are gone. Their two successors  After Alexandria and Kalani K.  move into Wammy's house and continue their legacy, alongside L's true successors that is. Will there be conflict between? MattxOC MelloxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I just own the OC's. Kthx. :3**

**_Author's Note: First chapter in a new story. After this one, I'm thinking on writing canon stories (Yaoi mostly xD) but I'm not completely sure yet. Hope you like.(:_**

Snow fell from the sky, floating in the icy wind outside. A blonde child sat in the windowsill, drawing little images in the fogged up window, a small smile on her face. Slurping noises were heard from behind her, causing the little smile to fade.

"Uncle, that noise is quite revolting. Can you please eat slower and less rambunctiously?" Her voice came out as cold as ice, as the child glared at the only family she had left.

The older man rolled his eyes, sucking on the strawberry jam covered finger. "Children do not order the Adults around, last time I had checked." Beyond replied, finishing the strawberry covered finger, licking his lips in thought. "After?"

"Yes?"

After was the alias of his little niece. The girl hated the name but Beyond thought is was quite fitting. It sounds intimidating yet innocent. Beyond sucked his thumb in thought, a well known trait of L's. After turned away, losing patience in the conversation.

"I feel as if I am under suspicion. L has apparently adopted this case, and won't stop until it is solved. For the safety, please act like a normal 10 year old girl would be. 'Rambunctiously and 'revolting' are not in a child's vocabulary. Plus, before L gets too far ahead of us, I would like you to kill that other girl…her name I can not recall at the moment but-"

"Quarter Queen?" After Alexandria chuckled, sliding off the windowsill, rubbing the moisture from the window on her black dress. "Morte et Dabo, uncle."

L had instantly taken heed to this investigation once he heard the infamous Beyond Birthday was the main suspect. Him and Beyond had went to the same orphanage together in their child years. Much like his current lead successors(Near and Mello) L had come in first place, Beyond came in second. But the younger man had always been a bit extreme no matter what he did. The detective just didn't think he would go as far as murdering people, just to show he was better than him. Ah, so much thinking requires a slice of cake.

Cutting the silence that had lasted ever since he had started researching, L raised his hand slightly, holding up his index finger.

"Kalani, can you hand me a slice of cake? Since you are the closest to the pastries…"

The child smiled, handing him a plate full of strawberry cake. She tied her black hair up in a ponytail, sitting beside the detective.

"May I work on the Murder cases alongside Naomi Misora? From what you have told me, there is a girl around my age so maybe we can relate and get more information-"

L shook his head, shoving a piece of cake in his mouth. "If you insist, but this case is not like the others. Lives will be at stake, Beyond and Alexandria are both very spontane-"

Kalani spun around in the spinning chair, biting her nail. "I will be okay, brother. Is it okay?"

He stayed silent for a minute in thought. "I guess so. Remember, from what the others know, you do not know who L is. You are just following orders. I will send you to the place when Naomi Misora arrives tomorrow."

The little girl smiled in excitement, unwrapping a lollipop from the pastry table, sticking one in her mouth. L continued talking.

"Just do not get yourself killed. I will regret every ounce of my being if something happened to you because of my legacy."

She nodded. "I promise."

**_A/N: Morte Et Dabo means 'The gift of death I will give' or something along those lines. Thank the band Asking Alexandria for writing a song named that. (Hence, how I used it/found out. XD)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandria and Beyond had went to the place they were supposed to investigate (AKA the place where Beyond and her put the bodies). They had went over the rules and guidelines, Beyond was now known as Rue Ryuzaki and the girl's name stayed as After. No one was allowed to speak of life matters, only business etc…

The two walked up to the abandoned house, seeing that no one was there yet. Beyond hunched his back, slowly opening the door, the overwhelming stench coming to their senses. Dead bodies start deteriorating after a month or so and the body had been here at-least 6 months. Alexandria walked in the house, shutting the door behind them. She tried shutting off all her smelling buds but it was failing quite miserably. The stench was too strong.

When she turned around to complain about the stench, Beyond had already fled, running up the stairs to the bedroom. The first place anyone would look for information…anyone with sense. Uncle was going to hide under the bed until someone comes up there and…well he didn't discuss the rest.

After carefully washing her hands to rid of the germs or blood DNA, Alexandria peeked out the window, seeing a black car parked in the driveway. Her heart raced as the door opened and slammed, a tall black haired lady standing in the middle of the room with a ignorant child at her side. What idiot brings their child on a murder case? Then again the girl did look her age…

"Hello, my name is Naomi. I'm with the FBI. You are?"

Alexandria stared at her blankly, processing the question. Remember what he said.. "After."

The older lady raised a eyebrow. "After?"

Face palm. Alexandria sighed, crossing her arms in boredom. "After is my name. Despite my age, the police sent me here to investigate with you. Proper etiquette states that both members of the party should address their names before beginning…" Her eyes narrowed at the smaller black haired girl, who smiled nervously.

"Kalie-san. Sorry for not introducing myself first." Her happy face turned into a frown as the stench finally hit her. "On with business."

Just like that the two separated, Naomi heading upstairs while Kalie stayed downstairs, inspecting the kitchen/living room area. Alexandria drifted over to the books, going through every single one. If she remembers correctly, there had been a certain clue in one of these-

"Are you just going to stand there and read books?" Kalie glared at the now ticked off girl. She turned around and glared at Kalie, holding a book up for emphasis.

"Think outside the lines, imbecile. Information relevant to this case could be inside one of these books." If the girl didn't catch the hint, then this girl must be a complete moron. Kalie's face went from serious to deadpanned serious. It was almost scary to be honest. If Alexandria hadn't experienced heads being cut off bodies or arms being torn alive, then she would have probably cowered at the seriousness. She stayed calm and composed though.

"I understand that, After. Do not treat me like a child, when I could very well be more intelligent than you. The probability that a clue would be in one of those books is a mere 5%. I am going after the higher probabilities first."

The two girls stayed in awkward silence until a loud shriek was heard from upstairs. Alexandria stayed calm, knowing that Beyond could not screech that loud In danger. Kalie, however, ran up the stairs too see what had happened.

"Naomi?" She yelled, running in the room, nearly falling backwards. A black haired man with white tee and jeans crawled out from underneath the messy bed, the shirt stained with carpet who knows what. He hunched over, shoving his hands in his pockets, a finger to his lip.

"Hello. How are you?"

Naomi stared at him strangely, pondering on whether to answer this man or not. She hesitantly pulled out her FBI badge, showing it to him.

"I am Naomi, agent for the FBI. This is Kalie, my apprentice."

The man smiled a hollow smile, white teeth barely showing. "Ah, how nice to meet. I am Rue Ryuzaki, investigator in this case as well. Please excuse my rude first appearance…just looking for any hints underneath the bed."

Naomi's eyes widened in consideration. When she was going to inspect, underneath the bed had not come to mind. This man is a peculiar one that's for sure. What most people don't know is that murderer's come in all different fashions; tall, short, scrawny, muscular…not just the big intimidating guys that are mean and carry a gun around all the time(a criminal in a child's perspective.). He was definitely one to keep an eye on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine. If it was, Matt would have atleast one episode. D;**

**A/N: I have not read the BB murder cases book in a while, so my facts may be off. The main plot doesn't begin until later, guess you could call this a back story filler kind of thingy. ;)**

"The little child downstairs is a apprentice of mine. I presume you have met here already. She must've opened the door for you."

Naomi nodded, crossing her arms over her chest in a protective manner. "She is very mature for her age."

Which is very strange for a 11 year old girl (she looks around 11 or 12...) to talk like and act like a grown woman. Something is suspicious about her also. She is just…too matured.

Beyond walked past her, a thumb to his lip, concentrated look on his face. He wiped his finger over the countertop, wrinkling his nose at the dust collected on the desk. He had asked Alexandria to clean this place yesterday…but maybe the girl has something planned. A reason for not cleaning…or she should have a good explanation for not doing it. One thing that ticks Beyond off more than that L bastard are children who don't obey their authorities. He can't stand bratty little kids who don't think before they speak. Kalie is one of those people. From what he's witnessed, Kalie thinks SHE is in control of this case. Like SHE is the boss of Ms. Misora. Perhaps L planned it this way, after all, Kalie is L's little sister. Guess she got the bossiness from him.

Beyond picked up a piece of burnt paper in between his index finger and thumb, holding it up in the air. It had writing on it, in Calligraphy. This must be Alexandria's doing, he can tell her fake writing from actual handwriting. Hopefully she wore gloves while writing this, or else they can swab this thing and tell the she wrote it.

He read the burnt piece of paper, holding it up in the dim light. From the way she burned, it looked as if it were old, when in reality, it was probably written a couple of hours ago.

Come find me. I am closer than you think. Find the dolls in this house. Porcelain or cloth, stubby or perhaps they are voodoo dolls? Find out for yourself.

~Always Apathetic /

"Always…Apathetic?" Beyond mumbled lowly, rubbing his thumb over the writing in thought. After must be talking about the Waro Ningyo dolls Beyond had set up. Why did she write this so early? He was saving those for the end of the case. He chuckled slightly, laying the note back on the table. She must have remembered him telling her about his friend back at Wammy's House… Almost Always. What a pun. Always had been apathetic back at wammy's house, stressed over the pressure of becoming the next L.

Naomi walked over to him, grabbing the piece of burnt paper off the counter, reading through it speedily. She held the note in her hand, staring at the wall in thought.

"Dolls? What is this person planning with _**dolls**_of all things? Always Apathetic…must be a alias. Whoever wrote this, it had to be recent."

Beyond's eyes widened, as he mentally cursed himself in his mind. Checkpoint. This girl is smart, Alexandria had covered up the note _almost _perfectly. He could see where the flaw was. The ink was still wet, since she had wrote this in a special acrylic brush. When Beyond had rubbed his thumb across the paper, the ink had smeared a little across the two slashes.

"Smart one, Naomi Misora. I didn't even pinpoint that detail out." He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them back up. "Perhaps we should go downstairs? It is apparent that nothing is in this room, I checked thoroughly."

Naomi stayed silent for a moment, shifting weight from one foot to the other. "I think it is time me and Kalie leave. We will start back on the investigation tomorrow morning, 6:00 AM."

Thanks for not asking approval. "Alright. 6:00 AM it is."

With that, Naomi went downstairs, calling Kalie to the car, then the two of them left. Beyond made a huge sigh, rubbing his temple in irritation. This whole case was mind wracking. Every little detail had to be simply perfect and that was just so tedious to comply to. If he or Alexandria screw up one time, it's over. This Naomi girl and L's little sister are very smart and aware. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs as his little niece came in, holding that precious _horrible _doll she always keeps with her. It was black with white eyes, a red bow tied around it's neck, three earrings attached to each of the car/person thing ears. It was in the form of one of those Japanese Neko things and Beyond thought it was hideous.

"She is very annoying, uncle. Do all the kids my age act like that?" Alexandria mumbled, petting the fur atop the little neko's head. Beyond nodded, shoving his hands in his blue jean pockets.

"Mostly. You were raised differently, that is all."

Alexandria shook her head, a blank look crossing her face. "I was never raised. I killed those god awful relatives of yours, that I called my parents. My actual mother and father didn't just fall off the side of the earth, they left me for dead on the side of the road. It was very _unfortunate _that your relatives picked me up and adopted me."

Beyond shook his head, trying to think of a reply. He hated whenever Alexandria got in one of these moods. The ones where she talks about her past and old family. It usually leads to a new murder or her staying locked up for a long time, just with that cat. Maybe the child had a mental disorder or something, he had no idea of.

That little detail After messed up on was really starting to bother the black haired man. Messing up on anything else would ruin this case. Something isn't right about her nowadays. She used to be so aware and concentrated, now her mind seems to have drifted off…like she doesn't even give a damn anymore. Whatever the cause, she isn't as good as she used to be.

-x-

Kalie was dropped off by Naomi before another car came to pick her up. She smiled, getting inside the fancy car. She closed the door, sighing, setting the stuff in her hands down. This case was really starting to bother her now. It was definitely more complicating than any other case she has worked on with L. Plus, that Beyond man was really creepy. L hasn't told me much about him, except that he knew him at some orphanage. Even with me, L doesn't like to share his childhood. Only Watari knows the truth, but he raised the kid, so it's only natural.

"Hello Kalie." Watari said, smile evident in his voice as he tipped his hat, the way older men do. Kalie sighed, leaning against the back of the chair, watching the passing scenery. It was unfamiliar.

"Hello Watari…" She trailed off, inspecting the scenery again. "Where are we going?"

"L has moved to a different apartment for privacy reasons."

"Ah…" She mumbled. It was quite tiring, moving from apartment to apartment all the time, sometimes staying in the headquarters. She would never tell L though, he would probably send her somewhere else, where she didn't have to be of inconvenience. The car finally stopped and Kalie got out, eyes trailing over the huge hotel. Definitely not cheap, that's for sure. Said girl followed Watari up to the 15'th floor to room 321 where L was staying. The two walked in, seeing L in front of a computer, with multiple empty coffee cups beside him, along with sweets and wrappers.

"Hey big brother!" The younger girl walked over, sitting on the couch behind the computer. L nodded, sticking a thumb to his lip.

"Kalie-san…There is something I need to speak of with you."

She raised her head, peering over the computer at the insomniac. "Yes?"

L stacked all the coffee cups ontop of each other before speaking again. "This case is a bit to dangerous for you."

Kalie sighed in annoyance. "I told you, I can handle this!" Although she wasn't quite so sure anymore.

"Not only that, but it is illegal for a child of your age to be handling a murder case. Also a new criminal has sprung up. He goes by the name of Kira. There is a chance that I can possibly lose to this one, hence why we are moving so much. I am going to send you to a orphanage, where you will be safer. If Kira kills me, he will possibly kill you too." L mumbled, spinning around in the chair.

"But your my brother! I don't want to leave."

"It is for the better. Watari has already made plans for the moving tomorrow."

"What about Always? She is underaged!"

"Watari has also set up something for that."

It was no use fighting with L. Once he had his mind set, It was set. Nothing could change his opinion.


End file.
